Birthday
by YoGurlB
Summary: It's Leah's birthay... that's all I will say. R&R please


**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

_Your birthday is a special time to celebrate the gift of 'you' to the world._

It was my birthday. Birthdays are supposed to be enjoyable and happy. I wasn't dead yet so I should be happy right. My birthdays used to mean something to me before my life went east. Sam used to bring me chocolate and blue roses (which are so hard to find). He used to kiss me for each year I grew older and the last kiss was always the best. Sam proposed to me on my birthday and promised me he would stay with me forever. We had sex for the first time on my birthday.

Here I am on my birthday, in a bridesmaid dress on my cousin's wedding day. Sam and Emily were getting married today, on my birthday. I wanted to be a coward and say I wasn't going to be a part of the festivities, but look where I am.

" Leah?" I heard Emily's small voice from behind me. I closed my eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling. I refused to let her see me cry, I refused to let anyone see me cry.

"What," I spat. I knew my words were like venom to her ears, I purposely wanted her to know I felt like shit today.

" I just wanted to say thank you. For doing this. You really didn't have to do it," Emily put her hand on my shoulder. I squinted my eyes at her and walked to the other side of the dressing room.

" I know that I didn't have to do it Em," I replied sitting in one of the plush chairs. Emily held up her dress and began to walk out of the dressing room. She turned around and there was a single tear rolling down her cheek.

" Happy Birthday Leah," she said. I sighed and went over to the wall length mirror. I examined the light curls that came to my shoulders. I noticed how the dress hugged my curves and how my lips looked extra pouty. Everyone would probably tell me I looked beautiful, but I would say otherwise. My hair didn't flow down my back like Emily's and I was not petite like her. My long legs made me look like I was 6'0' tall and the heels did not help. This is why Sam didn't want me. I was not beautiful like Emily and I was too outspoken. I heard a light knock at the door.

" Come in," I said quietly wiping a tear that was threatening to fall.

" Hey Lee- Lee," a deep voice replied. I knew it was _him_ because no one else called me that name anymore. I slowly looked up at his reflection in the mirror. He was holding a box in his right hand and his left arm was extended out like he wanted to hug me. I turned around to face him and just stood there. His face expression had softened when he noticed my angry one.

" What the hell is that," I asked looking down at the box with a red ribbon.

" It's for you. My mom wanted you to have it," Sam placed the box in my hand. His mother had died a year a go. Sadly she had lost her battle with cancer. I always loved her because she was there for me even after Sam had broken my heart. I slowly opened the box, which held a necklace with a locket on the end. My eyes met Sam's and he looked like he was about to cry.

"She said you were one beautiful girl and she loved you. She wrote that in her will. She told me to give you the locket because you told her you liked it," Sam said turning his gaze away from me. I remember the day when she wore the locket. I told her it was beautiful because of the detail on the golden heart. The heart had golden vines that wrapped around it and a small wolf was engraved in the middle of the tangled vines. Sam reached for the necklace and told me to turn around.

" What are you doing?" I asked him.

" Just turn around so I can put it on," Sam said as his warm hand grazed my shoulder. I turned my back to him and held my hair up. He snapped the necklace on and turned me back around to look at him. " Happy Birthday Leah." he placed a small kiss on my cheek and turned to walk away.

"Sam," I called out to him. I knew he wanted to tell me sorry, like he had done so many times before. Usually I would tell him to fuck off and get out of my face. But today was different. Today wasn't those days. Today I felt like he really was sorry. Sam turned around to look at me.

" Yes Lee-Lee," he said. Any other day I would have told him to never use that name again.

" I know," I simply said. He knew exactly what I meant because he nodded his head and smiled a small smile. I watched the love of my life turn his back on me and this time it was for good. I turned back around to look at myself in the mirror. This time a beautiful girl stared back at me.

" Happy Birthday," I whispered to myself as tears soaked my cheeks.

**R&R please. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
